Raijinryu The Thunder God Dragon
by WolfmanX
Summary: Currently revising.  Working on chapter 2 also.


_I take no credit whatsoever for the creation of the Bleach universe. The creation of the characters and world goes to Tite Kubo. I only take credit for the original character(s) that I have added._

_The start of this story takes place after Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, and the Vizards fled to the Human World. I would place this period about 49-50 years before Kurosaki Ichigo came into the picture. It is around the same time that Kuchiki Byakuya and Ichimaru Gin became captains. An emergency captains' meeting has been called to discuss a problem growing in Rukongai. All 13 captains are present and the meeting is beginning._

"This meeting of the Gotei 13 Captains will now come to order. I have called you all here to address an increasingly serious problem that has come up in several areas of North Rukongai. Hundreds of known criminals have been found beaten unconscious in Districts 75-80, as well as several Shinigami, that according to the inhabitants, were unscrupulous and abused their positions."

"Were all of the criminals detained, Captain Yamamoto?" asked Captain Ukitake.

Captain Yamamoto answered, "Yes, as well as the offending Shinigami."

"Isn't that a good thing, Yama-jii?" replied Captain Kyoraku.

"If it were simply one or two incidents, there would be no need to concern ourselves. The problem lies in the number of incidents and the manner of their execution. Hundreds of some of the worst criminals in the worst five districts of North Rukongai, being beaten by what appears to be the same person, is a feat impossible for anyone other than a Shinigami. Even a Shinigami would have trouble covering such a wide radius. Also, unscrupulous or not, the offending Shinigami were overpowered. The manner of the attacks suggests that a Shinigami is not behind the attacks. This means that a resident of a North Rukongai is most likely behind these attacks." explained Captain Yamamoto.

"He sounds like quite the hero", said Captain Kyoraku.

"Keeping the peace is the job of the Shinigami, not the residents of Rukongai", Captain Soifon replied, "This man or woman is nothing but a vigilante and is guilty of breaking Soul Society law."

"Whoever this vigilante is, they possess great spiritual power. If left alone, they could prove dangerous to Soul Society. We must find this vigilante and bring them here. What is done with them after that will be determined later." said Captain Yamamoto.

Suddenly, the giant set of double doors burst into splinters. Someone or something flew through the wreckage and straight toward Captain Yamamoto. Whatever it was, it was moving faster than half of the captains could even follow with their eyes.

The next second a young man, no older than 12, appeared right in front Captain Yamamoto wielding an extremely battered and rusty asauchi. "Take this you old geezer!" yelled the young man as he thrust the katana toward Captain Yamamoto's chest.

Captain Yamamoto did not react to the hurled exclamation but merely parried the thrust with his cane.

The young man recovered immediately and aimed a flying round kick to the left side of Captain Yamamoto's head.

The kick would have connected had Soifon not gotten between the young man and Captain Yamamoto and blocked the kick with her forearm.

The young man then took Soifon by surprise, kicking her with his other leg by twisting his body in mid-air. His kick caught Soifon in the side and sent here flying into the wall. He quickly used Shunpo to move behind the Captain-Commander and raised his sword over his head for a downward strike.

The katana stopped in mid-air as no less than four captains restrained the young man's arms and legs. A slightly battered Soifon and the ever-stoic Captain Kuchiki stood next to the Captain-Commander covering him from any more potential attacks. The remaining captains had either not reacted or were crouched and tense for any more fighting.

Captain Yamamoto looked upon the scene that had unfolded before him in the last few seconds and calmly asked, "What is this?" The young man struggled to free himself from his restrainers but to no avail. Captain Kuchiki stepped forward from the Captain Commander's side and pointed toward the young man.

"Bakudo 61, Six Rods Prison of Light."

Six identical beams of light struck the young man around his waist, as he continued to struggle. The four captains that had been holding him released him and stepped away. Captain Kyoraku picked the young man's katana up off the floor and began to examine it.

The boy continued to struggle for a few seconds before realizing that it was futile. His response was to focus his energy on glaring at the Captain Commander. Soifon, who had appeared at the Captain Commander's side after being kicked into the wall, used Shunpo to appear behind the young man, unsheathed her zanpakutou, and held the edge to the young man's throat.

Captain Yamamoto looked directly over at the boy and asked, "Who are you? Who do you think you are, interrupting a Shinigami captains' meeting?"

The young man did not respond and simply answered the old man's questions with the same ice cold glare. Soifon kicked the young man behind the knees causing them to buckle and hit the floor while shouting, "Answer the Captain Commander you insolent mongrel!"

The young man still refused to answer, which caused several more frustrated lines to appear on Soifon's already angry face. Noticing this, Captain Kyoraku stopped examining the katana and said, "Settle down. Settle down Captain Soifon. Getting angry too much can cause premature wrinkles." He flashed a quick grin at her, which caused her face to become even redder and looked to Captain Yamamoto.

"Yama-ji, I have a strong feeling that this young man is the "problem" in North Rukongai."

"I suspect that you are correct. The problem to be solved has come to us."

"I'm not the problem here you old fart, but I'm glad that I finally got Seireitei's attention! I'm the one that's been cleaning up the mess that's supposed to be your responsibiliry!" the young man retorted angrily.

Captain Unohana, who had been silent and motionless up to this point, stepped forward and said in her ever-calm and quiet voice, "If you are saying that you are not the villain here, then why did you attack the Captain Commander? From anyone's perspective, you would appear to be the one at fault in this moment."

Captain Ukitake stepped forward and commented, "Putting all that aside, how did you even get into Seireitei in the first place? No normal soul could get past the Sekkiseki stone wall or the guardians."

The young man allowed himself a quick grin and a quiet chuckle and answered, "The wall wasn't a problem at all. I just ran into Seireitei faster than the wall could come down and before the guardian could stop me."

Many of the captains showed surprise at this statement. The captains that were too stoic to show such surprise on their faces simply raised their eyebrows.

"Impossible. You mean to say that you used Shunpo to get into Seireitei and the Divisions' barracks?" asked Captain Ukitake.

The young man looked over at Captain Ukitake and replied, "Shunpo? I don't know what that is. I just ran as fast as I could. So far, nobody has been able to see me when I was running as fast I could."

Captain Aizen stepped forward and said, "Shunpo or 'flash steps' is the ability to move faster than the eyes can follow. Before we go any further, I think all of us would like to know what the villain of this picture's name is."

The young man looked down toward the floor sadly and muttered, "I don't remember what my name was when I was alive, but as long as I can remember, I've called myself Shinta Kaminoken. Being in Rukongai makes you forget everything that you had or were"

"Shinta Kaminoken, eh? Tell us Shinta, why exactly did you sneak into Seireitei and attempt to assassinate Yama-ji?" asked Captain Kyoraku. "Like Captain Unohana said, if you aren't the villain here, then why did you do that?"

Shinta looked up quickly, with anger burning in his eyes once again. "That old fart is so set on law and order. He preaches about rules, but he doesn't know anything about justice. If you ask me, your Captain Commander is one of the biggest villains in Soul Society!"

This time, ALL of the captains, except Captain Yamamoto, looked at Shinta with looks of shock and surprise all over their faces!

Gotei – the Shinigami squads

Yama-ji – what Captain Kyoraku calls the Captain Commander (literally means old man Yama)

Rukongai – where normal human souls live

Seireitei – where Shinigami live and work

Asauchi – a normal katana that low-level Shinigami with no zanpakutou use

Bakudo – binding spell(s)

Shunpo – flash steps

Shinta Kaminoken – Shinta (big heart) Kaminoken (sword of God) – this translation is approximate


End file.
